


Seven Things Rose Tyler Did After Being Reunited with the Doctor

by Goldy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Crack sort of, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Okay Mostly Crack, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's first week back. Crack!fluff. AU reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Things Rose Tyler Did After Being Reunited with the Doctor

On Rose’s first day back, she teamed up with Donna and Martha to save the Doctor from having his brain scooped out and sold at an intergalactic auction.

“We are not telling him about this,” Donna said. “Can you imagine? Him knowing that his brain was worth over a million quid?”

Martha looked a bit put out. “I could’ve used that money to pay the rent. For the next ten years.” She caught Rose’s eyes, and added hastily, “Not that I was thinking about it.”

Rose blew out a breath of air and plunked herself down next to the Doctor’s side. She hadn’t seen him in three years and now he was unconscious. That was just her luck.

She reached for the Doctor’s limp hand and sniffed. Audibly. She sensed Donna and Martha exchanging wordless looks over her head.

“It could’ve been worse,” Rose decided. Still, she folded his hand between both of hers.

“It _was_ only his brain,” Donna pointed out. “He'll probably recover."

The three of them nodded seriously.

That was the important part, Rose figured. He'd get better. In the end, that was the only thing that mattered.

***

On the second day, the Doctor refused to believe it was really her.

“You’re impossible,” he told her, looking all pale and sickly on the infirmary’s bed. Rose resisted the urge to lock him in a room filled entirely with cotton balls. Cotton balls probably wouldn’t hurt him. “You can’t just… just… make someone appear by wishing them into existence. That’s not how it works. It doesn’t matter how much you might want them to come to your rescue. Actually, it doesn’t bode so well for your mental state, either, does it?”

Rose figured he could babble all day. Mindful of his weakened state, she crawled on top of him, hugging him as hard as she dared. She tried not to start blubbering.

And then, in a soft and scratchy voice, he said, “Rose?”

She nodded against his neck. She heard him take in a sharp breath of air.

“You’re real?”

She nodded again.

He was momentarily stunned into silence. Then he chuckled against her ear. His chuckle turned into a loud whooping noise that made her blush. Finally, he slid his arms around her and hugged her back.

***

On the third day, Rose was kidnapped by a horde of genetically mutated alien hamsters and dangled over a volcano as a sacrifice to their god.

The Doctor attempted to rescue her with the sonic screwdriver, but after he was disarmed and tied up, he settled for yelling threatening things like: “I AM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!” and “JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS FREE.”

Rose found it oddly sweet.

Thankfully, Donna and Martha kept their heads. Martha set fire to their cheese factory and Donna attacked the remaining hamsters with a bottle of perfume.

Then they ran.

The Doctor held her hand as they went, and Rose decided she didn’t much mind the genetically mutated hamsters and near sacrifices.

***

On the fourth day, Rose slept.

***

On the fifth day, the Doctor grew tired of waiting for Rose to wake up and hopped into bed with her. He was _planning_ on whisking her away to see the Mountains of Doon. As far as he knew, there was absolutely nothing dangerous in Doon that could hurt Rose. Well, there was nothing much there at all, really, but they’d have a lovely view of the stars.

Rose, however, curled up into him, her fingers grasping his tie, and her nose nuzzling his neck. The Doctor froze. Her lips followed, pressing small kisses to his throat, and then there was—ah—yes, those were teeth.

His voice squeaked. “Rose!”

She blinked her eyes open, looking smug and proud of herself.

“Yeah?”

He gaped stupidly at her for a bit, and Rose smiled sleepily, stretching around him like an over-confident (but, _oh_ , adorable and happy and charming) cat.

She kissed the corner of his mouth, her fingers now working on the buttons of his shirt.

That was when he blurted, “I love you.”

Rose stopped what she was doing, suddenly seeming shy. She bit her lip and then raised her eyes to meet his. “Me, too.”

He opened his mouth in indignation and made a noise that sounded like a pitiful whine.

Rose smiled indulgently. “I love you, too, you idiot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rose said, leaning in to kiss him. Her fingers went back to undoing those buttons.

They never quite made it to the Mountains of Doon.

***

On the sixth day, the Doctor tried to take them back to London. After all, Martha had a job to return to. And Donna had a hair appointment.

Northern Russia was a _bit_ of a miscalculation.

Martha heaved a sigh and borrowed Rose’s cell phone to try and make travel arrangements. Donna contributed by eating ice cream out of the container and glaring at the back of the Doctor’s head.

The Doctor studied the console and pouted, somehow convinced none of this was his fault. Rose sat on the pilot’s chair, staring at the Doctor like he’d invented the universe.

Donna gagged into her ice cream.

Martha stomped back into the room, declared UNIT would have a helicopter for them in six hours, and then stomped back out to pack.

Donna mentally struck her hair appointment off the list. Maybe she’d go shopping instead. Did they have shops in northern Russia?

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible about the TARDIS’s wiring and then turned around. He caught Rose staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said. Then she grinned. “I’m just really, really glad I’m home.”

The Doctor’s eyes went all soft and he grinned back at her. “Me, too.”

They shared a disgustingly soppy look. Then, somehow under the impression they were alone, went and had themselves a good snog.

Donna considered throwing the ice cream at their heads. The Doctor had always been a bit rubbish at driving the TARDIS, but he’d been even worse since Rose returned. Worst part of it was, Rose didn’t seem to have any clue what a distraction she was.

Donna stood up. (But not before purposely dribbling some ice cream on the grating. The Doctor _hated_ that.)

“I’m just... going to help Martha pack. I wouldn’t want her to forget her toothbrush. Try and remember to come up for air at some point, will you?”

The Doctor might’ve waved at her. Or he might’ve been trying to get better access to the back of Rose’s throat. It was hard to say.

***

On the seventh day, Donna gave Rose a talk.

“You,” she said, sliding Rose a mug of tea, “are not allowed to hurt him again.”

Rose took a sip of tea and promptly began choking. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean it,” Donna said. “You went and… and… I dunno… wrecked him or something last time.”

“Hold on. _I_ wrecked him? What about me? I didn’t _ask_ to get pulled into a parallel world. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to try and keep going with my life after that?”

“Well,” Donna sniffed. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I wasn’t planning on it!”

“Good!”

They both folded their arms over their chests and huffed.

Finally, Rose sighed and unfolded her arms. “Listen, I can’t promise that I’m gonna be here forever.” Donna narrowed her eyes and Rose rushed to continue, “I can’t know, can I? I mean, I could die or get sucked out into space or… I don’t know, anything.”

Donna humphed. “I suppose so.”

“It’s better, though, being with him while I can.” Rose nodded into her mug. “It’s better.”

Donna took a sip of tea. “He’s happy with you, you know.”

Rose picked her head up. “Yeah?”

“Anyone could see it.”

Rose smiled in a particularly dreamy way. Donna sighed and rubbed at her temples.

“Last time I checked,” Donna said. “He was poking at the console with the sonic screwdriver.”

“He does that,” Rose said knowingly. She glanced at her tea. “Do you mind if I…?”

“Not at all,” Donna said. “Go on.”

Rose went like she couldn’t leave the kitchen fast enough.

Donna had a sinking feeling she was going to be walking in on a lot more snogging in the future.


End file.
